


An epilogue for two

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Star Wars: Doctor Aphra (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Aphra and Tolvan meet again after the events of The Return Of Jedi.
Relationships: Chelli Lona Aphra/Magna Tolvan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	An epilogue for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



> It was written before I've read issue 33. Therefore, the story was shifted to take place in an AU where Tolvan didn't realize Aphra was alive until after the main storyline of the trilogy ended. Sorry for that! I hope those two will be eventually reunited and have a happy ending in canon too.

When Tolvan saw Aphra again, the rogue scientist was met with a fist to the face. In hindsight, she should have probably expected that.

“I love you too,” said Aphra, trying to act cool, or at least like some emotionless bastard, but damn, that hit hurt not only physically.

“How could you!,” Tolvan cried out, and Aphra was shocked to see tears streaming uncontrollably from the woman’s eyes, “How could you make me think I killed you!”

“I’m sorry,” Aphra knew that was by no means enough. After all, she had mind raped the woman who trusted her, the woman who loved her (and whom she had loved too – still does). Who could forgive such a thing?

“I thought you were gone,” Tolvan was now crying openly, “You were the love of my life and I thought I had killed you!”

Uh-oh. That was going to be worse than Aphra thought. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, or something. Aphra froze on the ground, trying to look for a way to run away from the obvious murder attempt that was about to happen without making it too obvious.

“I thought you were gone! I couldn’t forgive myself for killing you, I’ve spent days and nights thinking how could I have saved you, what could I have done differently so that you lived,” Tolvan wiped her tears with a sleeve and Aphra was about to run for her life when she heard the rest of the sentence, “and I’m glad that you did.”

_What?!_

“Wait, weren’t you trying to kill me?” asked Aphra, flabbergasted by Tolvan’s confession.

“Why would I? I just said you are the love of my life,” replied Tolvan, smiling through her tears, “and I’m truly glad to see you again.”

“Wait, are you forgiving the brainwashing and stuff?”, Aphra couldn’t believe what was happening. Actually, what the hell was happening? Was she dreaming?

Tolvan frowned, “I didn’t say I have forgiven everything you have done. Actually, I felt a strong desire to beat you up so that you can’t walk.”

Fuck, Aphra should really be running now. Why is she still within Tolvan’s reach? (The answer is she still loves her maybe-former enemy and wants to cherish every second spend with her, even if those are seconds of violence, which is perfectly on brand of Aphra’s tendency towards bad decisions.)

“But most of all, I want to be with you, and I have decided that one punch will be enough of catharsis,” finished Tolvan, and Aphra sighted with relief internally.

“I’m sorry for what I did to you. I’m so, so sorry. I wish I could have thought of something else, and I can’t think of anything that would be enough to make amends-“ Aphra stopped mid-sentence when Tolvan put her hands on her shoulders, making the two women stare directly into each other’s eyes.

“I can think of something,” said Tolvan, her lips forming a small smile, a smile that resembled Aphra’s own when she was coming up with a particularly cunning scheme.

“And what would it be?”, asked Aphra.

“Let’s be together from now on”, replied Tolvan, and kissed Aphra, who was totally not prepared for it. The kiss lasted a few moments, and when it ended, Aphra was already missing Tolvan’s touch.

“I don’t think it would work,” said Aphra reluctantly, “I mean, you are a rebel and people remember me working for Vader-“

“I was working for Vader too,” Tolvan interrupted her, “and besides, it no longer matters. Vader is dead and the Empire is dissolving. If there’s a time to start a new life, it’s now or never.”

Aphra grinned, “Let’s start a new life, then!,” she held her hand towards Tolvan, “I’m Chelli Lona Aphra, an adventurer archeologist, and you?”

“Magna Tolvan,” said Tolvan, grasping Aphra’s hand firmly, “a soldier and your future wife.”


End file.
